The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) has recently increased, to increase electrostatic capacity, capacitors may be formed so as to have a greater height and with a bottom electrode having a three-dimensional structure. In this case, a technique of preventing falling or tearing of a capacitor, which may occur in an edge area of a wafer, and of improving a process variance at the same time may be desired.